percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cutefairy78
Collab This Section is for the collab The assassins, created by me. (Cutefairy78). I hope people will go and read the collab because I think it could become a great Collab/story. But no one has even looked ''at it :/ Realm of the Shadows 23:17, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Anastasia.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) If you want your story to be reviewed, and can go to this page and add it to the list. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:35, March 6, 2013 (UTC) If you want your story to be reviewed, I suggest you ask other users on their talk pages or come on chat and ask. We've all gotten really bad about reading all of the stories and reviewing, which we are going to be working on getting better at in the future after we clean up the wiki a bit. I hope that helps! Clearly you're not feeling the aster 15:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) That helps a lot, I didn't think anyone even knew I was on this page :P Cutefairy78 (talk) 21:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey and welcome to the wiki! ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 23:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cutefairy. I'm Ani.I'm one of the main writers in the Dark Circle collab and I know that you don't understand much about everything else, so if you have more questions you could ask me. I'm really sorry for the late reply. About the saving the girl from the monsters, its still undecided. So we just have to wait for the announcement from team leader. :)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 10:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad that you really love DC and it is kind of sad that no one really is paying that much attention to our second collab, than the first because everyone seems busy with their school and all, I'll try to contact Dragoon and about the writers, I don't really know that much either, but I'm sure that you'll be able to write your character's POV as well.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 03:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully. Oh and may I ask why Realm of Shadows is your signature? (Just curious)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 03:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I also love the shadows, the darkness, the magic and the occult. hey you know there's this story called Shadowlands by one of the users here? Its totally awesome, you should try reading it and what do you need for your story to start cuz I can't wait. I wanna read that story of yours, so if you ever need informations or things like that just ask me :)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 12:47, March 19, 2013 (UTC) you're letting me create a character for your story? Really????? Thanks a bunch!! I'll make a really good character. I'm just gonna think about it for a while ok?One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 04:37, March 20, 2013 (UTC)' I will. Oh and I'm kinda planning a collab, just gonna ask some other writers and I was wondering if you're willing to join it. (We'll be the bad guys on the story though).One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 04:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Just read my message to Josh-Son Of HyperionOne Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 05:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you go on chat?http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat[[User:Animalandia|One Day]][[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 05:47, March 20, 2013 (UTC) sorry for the late reply. But anyways, I was thinking that we only write for the Black Knights, the other writers, will only write for CoL that way it wont be that confusing.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 06:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Cutefairy, I had created the character Chatte Noire. The history is not yet done and anyways, if you have time please read my User_blog:Animalandia/Cute_Pictures_for_Your_Female_Characters. ThanksOne Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 11:56, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I cant really give information yet, but if you really want to join send me a small profile of your villain.01:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the character, I shall send information soon enough.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 04:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You are also invited to create a character to Center_of_Light_(2013)_MembersWe exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 04:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Just Edit the page, and add your character, yes its another different character.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 05:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 05:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cutefairy. I really need your help. You see The Power of Darkness page is empty as hell. I would like to ask your opinion on what to put. Thanks.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 05:04, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: I understand how you feel. I saw you put 'Candidate for Deletion' under your blog. If people think it will be fine, then it will be no problem. As opposed to waiting for people to join via blog, why don't you go around and recruit through the talk page. Pick some writers you'd like, ask them whether they'd like to join or not, then you can ask a hole what to add and change to the plot. Hope my advice helps! HC Talk 23:19,3/23/2013 :Believe me, there is no such thing as a new kid on Wikia! I understand that you are not allowed to go on the chat, per family precautions, but remember that is not the only way to gather members! :) For story help, I'd suggest reading Forum:Aosh Hatchi's Guide to Writing Fan Fiction. For being the typical "newbie" and need help understanding the basics of Wikia, see Forum:Extreme's Guide for New Users. Hope they help! HC Talk 23:34,3/23/2013 I would, but I'm sort of busy now with other projects. Sorry. :\ -Leafwhisker Stipulevibrissa 02:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) What's it about? User:Gojira1234 I'll think about it. I'm used to writng more "mature" stuff, though. Will do ;3 User:Gojira1234 I looked at your Assasons story. Looks fun! But also, I can't be on 24-7 I have school, friends, holidays and homework etc. but yeah I could write some chapters most likely. Sign me in! P.S I can go on chat for you and gather members [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 03:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I will get started on that soon I'm on Spring Break. For now super tired so we can talk more later;) rendezvous sometime this week [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 03:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I'd definitely be interested in it! What are the requirements? I am a Warrior. 11:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I'm Ers. It maybe late, but welcome to the Wiki. I see you have great support here already, but if you'd like, I'd be happy to help if you need it. Thanks [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 11:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, the collab seems really cool! I really wanna join, but I can't right now because I have a few others that haven't even started, and I'm still trying to start writing my own story. It really seems cool though! [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Son Of Wisdom']] 12:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I have to redo her page but her name is Jess McKent. As I said, her pagre stinks and I'm redoing. I am a Warrior. 15:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Can I join The Assassins? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 20:12, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I set up some people to ask you to join. Ers look keen;) And, yes I'll make the character soon. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 21:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey! It's me, Taito! I'd like to help out with your collab and I worked extra hard to make this dude semi-normal. Let me know if he's cool? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zahir_Ichikan Thanks. XTaitoxShionx (talk) 22:24, March 25, 2013 (UTC) My character Hanna Bowshmite. Also, can I add you're twins, the Sons of Mania to my list of Cabins?[[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 23:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) And if I can, any other character you have. Can I add to my Cabins that should be in Camp Half-Blood list? [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 23:27, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! So, when exactly are we starting this?XTaitoxShionx (talk) 02:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok. When that's done, who's doing the first chapter. I'd rather Zahir be the last to be found, thank you.XTaitoxShionx (talk) 02:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, cool. Grr...Hunter better hurry up then! I have a feeling this is gonna be big! XTaitoxShionx (talk) 02:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk)Yeah. I think I'll do it :3 User:Gojira1234 Gojira1234 (talk)Here's my chara~! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Logan_O'Donnell User:Gojira1234 I was gonna tell her when she got back on the chat but now I remember the Talk page lol. She'll get the message.XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:04, March 26, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I put it on there. We have to start soon! I have to write this (this is how interesting it is). XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:08, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll help too! Ah, can I make a cover too? XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:16, March 26, 2013 (UTC) OK. When Hunter adds her character, I'll edit it.XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Almost done with the Cover. Ugh! If only Hunter put her character...XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:32, March 26, 2013 (UTC) The Assassins cover There, it's done. I'll see if I can put it up, but you can put it up.XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! XTaitoxShionx (talk) 03:53, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool. I like it- it matches what the premise of the story is about.XTaitoxShionx (talk) 04:16, March 26, 2013 (UTC) OK! I bet he'll get on in the mornin', and I'll tell him then. XTaitoxShionx (talk) 04:29, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Cool! Now, to find Ers...XTaitoxShionx (talk) 04:56, March 26, 2013 (UTC) http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Courtney_Wendell [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 18:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Me and Hunter were talking and we thought that everyone should know that one can't use their character in a POV chapter unless otherwise said. Is that cool?XTaitoxShionx (talk) 19:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Ok. He better be writing. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 21:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) 3 days? If he's on right now, I'll tell him. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 23:12, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused on how to write the next chapter. I read Ers. Can I just do introductions for now? Like, they come and say they need help. Lots of baloney and fighting etcetera. Then she decides to go meet her former team. End of chapter? [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 02:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ok wait I got it, heres a summary. You can approve or suggestions or whatever. They get on the bus, and you know all mistrustful but have to work together. Slight arguments and then someone is like "Geez look at that bird!" And then Courtney climbs out of the bus and fights it, gets thrown off the canyon or something (or just hurt Idk) is saved but needs ambrosia and nectar. Everyone else feels bad for fighting and we end the chapter with: "Well, what do we do now?" [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 02:16, March 27, 2013 (UTC) *Sighs* Fine. I just don't like writing about other people's characters as the main person. I like writing from my character. This is third person right? So no POVs. Sounds good. I'll start on it tonight, but I don't know if I'll finish. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 02:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Um no I'm sorry but Taito and I agreed to that we can ONLY write in our characters POVs not anyone else's. and I like 3rd person because I never wrote on third before. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 02:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Uhm, I'm kinda confused as ro what's happening right now. Can you please tell me what's happening, and what you want me to accomplish in this chap? I am a Warrior. 21:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I won't be able to do kit for a bit, whats the deadline? I am a Warrior. 22:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :( I hoep so. If I miss it, will I e kicked out of the collab? I am a Warrior. 22:32, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure if i can stay in the Assasins. After much thought, I realized I do not think I can give this collab the attention it deserves, so it mya be for the best if I drop out. However, I hope you keep Jess in your stories. I am a Warrior. 18:14, March 28, 2013 (UTC) How's this- If i feel I have more time, I;ll apply to rejoin the collab for a period of time. I am a Warrior. 20:53, March 28, 2013 (UTC) OK, cool. So, then Gojira's next?I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 21:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm not, but jess remains. I am a Warrior. 21:48, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk)Should I do Logan's POV? User:Gojira1234 No, I don't have to be last. I was just wondering because you didn't mention him. :) I don't care which order I'm in. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 22:21, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk)I should probably get to know the other characters then. So I'm allowed to use other peoples characters? User:Gojira1234 Yeah, it's cool. I don't care what order I'm in now. Last is good. Because it gives me a lot of times to think about what will happen. I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 22:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Gojira1234 (talk)I didn't mean it like that. I meant if I could write what a certain character does within MY OC's POV. Gojira1234 (talk)http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Assassins:_Code_Death_Chapter_3 Done~! Sorry if it's a little short though.... User:Gojira1234 In response to your message Cool. Thanks! I think I will. Flynn (talk) 08:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Just thought I'd let you know that I wrote Chapter 5. It's more of a filler but explains a lot (well, from my thoughts) on how they should capture the souls they encounter on their way to the Grand Canyon. Oh, and I saw your Japanese Demi-god camp. It's cool I keep on fighting against God in such a dirty,cruel place. 16:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Cutefairy! :D Blade here! :3 Congrads on making the GL! :D Quick favor though. Can you bump Bailey's age down to 18-17? The story begins with all the characters in the same Boarding School and they need to be between 15-18. :D Thanks! Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 17:33, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I wrote the next chapter The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 6 hope you like! [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 15:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Holy sh** already?! Feels like I just wrote the other one. Okay so I need a due date because right now I'm on vacation but I can read the other chapters and start it, but I probably won't finish until tomorrow. Any ideas? [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 02:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cutefairy. This is Bladewood. Can you use Daeman Kane's character page as an example of how you're supposed to make Bailey's page? Thanks :3 That'd be great. Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 12:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Cute. This is Blade again. I changed a couple of things on Bailey Willow's page. I hope you don't mind. The first thing I changed was the year she was born. The story starts in the year 4000...so unless you want her to be a bajillion years old hahaha ^-^' I changed it from 1995 to 3982. And may ask you to change the section on her info box that says home. You put home: Genesis League. This is incorrect. I'd like to know where she was born (e.g city, country). It is important to the story :) Thank you! Welcome to Solace, where all your pleasures are satisfied. 13:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay sorry about the cussing I was just surprised. And can we make the chapter thing on the main page so I can follow it? The ideas sound great! Since today it's Easter here I won't get to it most likely but ill do my best. Anyways done before Tuesday (Sunday right now)! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt''']] 13:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC)